Charter
Leadership The Emperor The Emperor is the Supreme Leader of the Devils Gate Imperium. He has final say on all Declarations of War, Treaties, and member's status. He appoints the Council of Lords. He is the face of the Imperium to the world at large. Lord Commander of the Unholy Army The Lord Commander is charged with maintaining the Military readiness, combat efficiency, discipline and sound organization of our Army. This Lord should have a high level of strategic understanding, and be able to organize our entire Army, appoint officers and leaders, maintain unit rosters, deploy our Army in acts of attacks, and capably defend our cities. The Lord will have full authority in all regards when dealing with the defense of our Imperium, and is charged with leading our forces into battle, answerable in this area only to the Emperor. Lord of Administratum The Lord of Administratum is charged with the administrative portion of Devils Gate. They handle promotions, Welcoming & Initial Training (The Academy), oversee the department of recruiting, as well as moderate the forums. This person should be exceptionally organized, capable of delegating multiple tasks and supervising the work of numerous people. The Administratum handles most of the non-military day to day operation so the DG Imperium. Lord of the Ordo Malleus The Lord of the Ordo Malleus is charged with handling all matters of external DG business. They handle diplomatic relations, covert/intelligence operations, and constantly monitor the outside world and its potential impact on the DG Imperium. Most of what the Ordo handles is of a more covert nature, outside of diplomatic areas. They should strive to maintain friendships, inspire fear in our enemies, and bring DG's influence to the world at large. Lord of Economics The Lord of Economics is charged with ensuring the Economic growth and development of the DG colonies and islands throughout the Imperium. They are responsible for monitoring mill/mine donations, new colony development donations, and keeping a steady hand guiding those who are struggling with growing their colonies. They are also authorized to request military strikes against those who fail to donate when requested. Lord of Librarium The Lord of Librarium is charged with maintaining the historical records and cultural cult of the DG Imperium. They should keep careful records through their appointed Librarians in each unit of the units successes, failures, honors, reprimands, battles, leaders, etc. They should also help maintain the archives of the DG government, keeping note of major historical events. They are also responsible for maintaining the vibrant culture of DG, and as such should have an intimate knowledge of what that means. They embody the zealous loyalty, the warlike nature, the efficient teamwork, and overwhelming faith in our destiny that is DG, and set an example of this for others to strive to accomplish. Charter Article I: Membership Section I: Applying to join the Devils Gate Empire 1. In becoming a member of Devils Gate, applicants must register on the off-site forum. 2. After signing in, the applicant must then take the following oath, by posting the oath in its entirety, with their respective names entered appropriately, in the Registration area: "I, name, swear to adhere to the following conditions upon my honor: * I will portray myself and the Devils Gate Empire in a light of integrity, honor, and strength. * I will not attack or commit any other act of aggression, regardless of cause, unless authorized to do so by a ranking officer of the military. * I will obey the Charter and Commands of the Emperor, either himself or through his appointed staff, all positions adopted by the Imperial Council, and the orders of other elected and appointed government officers in their designated areas of control. * I will not make any statements of Devils Gate policy unless I am specifically directed to do so by the Emperor or his appointed staff, or the Imperial Council. * I, as a member of the Devils Gate Empire, will contribute to this organization. I swear to participate in the Devils Gate Military Forces and help defend the Empire and her allies through war and peace. I will serve faithfully, placing the needs of the Empire above my own, and will at no time shame myself with acts of cowardice, divisive behavior or blatant stupidity. I also understand that the Devils Gate Empire is a community for the strong, always seeking perfection, order and discipline. I commit myself to this quest." 3. All members must have their in game affiliations set to Devils Gate, or be an active member of a Devils Gate organization in game. 4. The Emperor, Imperial Council, or any authorized body/person, reserves the right to deny and accept potential member as an applicant. If a player is refused entrance to the Empire, a statement from the Empire shall be issued explaining why the decision has been made. The potential member will be masked as an Devils Gate Applicant should they be accepted. 5. While masked as an applicant, the applicant may be required to complete certain tasks before being considered a full member. An Devils Gate Applicant may also be denied by the Emperor, Imperial Council or authorize body/person at any time, for any reason. 6. The first 60 days of full Devils Gate membership is probationary. The Emperor, Imperial Council and authorized body/persons of the Devils Gate Empire reserves the right to terminate membership within those 60 days without hearing or recourse if previously unrevealed problems concerning membership arise. 7. Members having been found in non-compliance with the oath may not reapply to become an Devils Gate member within two (2) weeks of being removed. A. Responsibilities: 1. Log into the forums AT LEAST ONCE PER DAY. If you cannot for some reason, you need to post in the Membership Updates section of the Republic Assembly Forum. 2. Grow yourself in game, and contribute to the Empire by maintaining your own areas. 3. Obey orders of those appointed/elected over you. 4. Be respectful to all members at all times. 5. Be involved in our community. 6. Contribute to the military success of our Empire. If you are being attacked, ask for help. 7. Have fun! Its all a game Section II: The Republic Assembly 1. Certain decisions in the Devils Gate Empire require the approval of the Republic Assembly. 2. Each member of the Devils Gate Empire has the power of one (1) vote in the Republic Assembly. 3. All full Devils Gate members are given a seat on the Republic Assembly. Article II – Leaders and Positions Section I - The Emperor The Emperor is the chief executive of the Devils Gate Empire and leader of the Empire. He/she is both our face and our voice to the wider world. He/she is the ultimate leader of this alliance, and as such is entitled to expect lawful obedience from our members. The Emperor has the power to make/cancel treaties, declare war/make peace, appoint the Imperial Cabinet, create any position needed to better run the Empire, and any additional powers needed not mentioned here. Section II – The Council of Lords See above. Section III – The Imperial Council The Imperial Council is an advisory body, nominated and elected by the Republic Assembly. They are chosen from among the people to speak as the voice of the people. They will advise the Emperor in all important matters of business, and serve as a cultural guide to the members of our Empire. They should be chosen based on their outstanding service, high levels of activity, and extreme levels of integrity. They are responsible for voting to confirm the Imperial Cabinet. The election of Senators is held every two calendar months, during which the 3 candidates with the most votes are chosen. Every member of DG is given 2 votes during the election. Section IV - Member Ranks There are several levels of ranks in the DG Empire. They are as follows: 1. Devils Gate Applicant - This is for all new members who have not yet completed their training in the Academy. 2. Dark Warrior - Once a member has completed their Academy training, they attain the rank of Warrior. They are given a seat on the Republic Assembly and considered a full DG Member. 3. Dark Master - There are several ways to elevate ones standing to Master. First is to have been appointed to a Cabinet position. Second is to have been elected to the Imperial Council. Third is to serve as a mentor to at least 3 new Devils Gate members. Fourth is to be chosen by the Emperor or Imperial Council.